Living without you
by xBrokenAngel96
Summary: How would life be living without the person that once meant everything to you?


From the moment the nineteen year old boy stepped out of his red Chevrolet Chevelle SS, he noticed the fifteen guns aimed at him, ready to tear through his vest and rip off his skin; But despite that, the grin remained on his lips.

"You got me. I'm a part of this whole kidnapping incident, that means you have a lot of questions to ask." He spoke with an astonishing amount of confidence, as he held his hands over his head.

To breath, was a struggle on its own; Keeping his voice neutral and the smirk from fading was an even harder task, but he wasn't willing to give in just yet. Luckily his goggles, with its golden lenses, covered his eyes or else those blue pupils would've betrayed him, revealing how fearful he really was.

Terrified? No, he was more than just that. He had no place to run to and nowhere to hide; He was all alone, surrounded by fifteen merciless men with their guns aimed at him. It wasn't like he'd dropdown to his knees and beg for his life to be spared, he'd rather die like a man than live with the shame of being a coward.

Part of him longed for the old blurry days, when he could crawl up his mother's lap, snuggling close enough to smell her scent and feel the safety radiating from her as she rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair, until he wasn't able to keep his eyes lid from closing, loosening his grip on the GameBoy he was holding and drifting off to sleep.

As awfully stressful as his late childhood and early teen years were, Matt couldn't help but feel nostalgic for those days, Wammy's days. Surely, compared to all the other orphanages Matt had been in, Wammy's was heaven and the one that suited him better.

He owes that place much more than he'd like to let out; Aside from the fact that they shaped and trimmed him into the person and computer genius he is today, who knows if Matt would've made any friends or met anyone like Mello if it wasn't for Wammy's?

He missed the days when he would stay up all night playing video games then have Mello nag and drags him out of bed in the morning. Or the days when Mello would force Matt out of his dorm to spend time outside.

His thoughts were cut short as the smirk on his face grew wider, "You won't sho.." That was the signal he gave before the men pulled their triggers, sending infinite number of metallic death capsules his way.

It pierced through his body and cut through his flesh. The force coming from each one of them, was like being hit with a hammer over and over again.

The magnitude of force coming from each one of those bullets was like being hit by a hammer, over and over again, only difference it burnt badly as it pierced through his body and cut through his flesh; The paralyzing effect of adrenaline had worn off right away, running out of ways to counterattack the intruders making the agony ,coming from each bullet that follows, unbearable.

He felt his body hit the rough surface of the street, causing a jaded flinch to form on his face before it turned into the soft smile he felt creeping to his lips, "S-sorry I l-let you down, M-Mels…"

Car horns and engines, curses being shouted back and forth, and the footsteps of Takada's body guards; All these noises seemed distant to him now, but still they were somehow audible.

The thread he held on into all this time can't handle his weight anymore and was about to snap, but that didn't bother him nor did the fact that he won't live to see his twentieth birthday. . .

Yes, he was slipping out the edge, helplessly trying to make a slight sound but failing to get anyone to hear it. The realization that life was being drained out of him and he was still as alone as ever hit him harder than the bullets did.

"What's new?" Was one of the bitter and endless series of thoughts that crossed his mind, causing a tear to fall from his eyes but the goggles deprived it from the right to roll down his cheek.

For a second there, as the bright light cut through the everlasting darkness he was in, he forgot how or why he was lying there with blood spilling out of the wounds on his body, splattering all around him.

This ,supposedly, was the moment your whole life flashes before your eyes; Funny thing is, the only thing that seemed to come to his mind at this moment was how much he hopes that _at least_ one of them would make it out of tonight alive.


End file.
